


A Window of Possibility

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On adventure into the not so distant future, Cold and the Atom have a surprising but illuminating look at what could possibly lay ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window of Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on a small series that will be out hopefully on valentines day with this pairing as well as Batman/Joker, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Ivy/Harley, Green Lantern/Dr. Fate. This is part of my obsession, I just want to see my Atom puppy be happy! I apologize for any mistakes, I was in a rush to post this before tonight's episode.

Aboard the Waverider, like most briefings, the conversation was slowly descending into chaos and Rip Hunter was just about done.   
“For the final time, Rory, Snart and Dr. Palmer will find the upgrade needed for the mission at his home, while the rest of you are to infiltrate the museum, we need everyone else to be on alert for Vandal Savage while we try to find out what he’s up to.” Rip takes a calming breath and dismisses everyone to get ready but calls Dr. Palmer back.

“These are your coordinates for your home in Central city where you are to complete the new upgrade later tonight.” Rip continues, ignoring Ray’s confused look. “And remember, this is the future you're fighting for.” Rip ends cryptically before turning around and calling from behind him to be ready in 10 minutes. After gathering and being deposited on a rooftop across the street, Ray quickly speaks up.

“Mick,you’ll need to go to the basement and turn of the upstairs generator, the code should still be 03/23/05 and Leonard and I will retrieve the component. “ Ray rushes out quickly, wanting to see for himself what Rip was referring to in that time. 

“Hey Haircut, who put you in charge?” Mick growls in irritation, as getting stuck on a mission to steal something worthless with the amatur again was not what he had in mind for today. 

“It's my house and my security system to hack through when we get upstairs.” Ray responds shortly. 

Leonard responds with a smirk, “Unfortunately he’s right … This time.” 

Mick snarls but nods at Cold and heads to the generators, faint swearing and “Haircut” following in his wake. Waiting for Rory to give the signal, both Len and Ray turn to watch Ray’s older counterpart at work. In the silence, the first thing that comes to Ray’s mind is “Why Central city?” followed by a small pang of sadness at seeing himself still alone. 

“Were you always this boring?” Leonard asks teasingly but Ray’s reply is cut of by a scarlet blurr that flashes across the room. They both stay silent, waiting for Ray’s future counterpart to react but he continues tinkering with the device and Leonard frowns in concern.  
“You’re going to get yourself killed if you don’t pay more attent…” But Len stops mid sentence as none other than Barry Allen in sweatpants and a red tee shirt comes from across the room, leaning in the doorway with a bright smile directed at the future Ray. He returns it quickly but goes back to the device and Barry frowns.

“Guess your roommate isn’t too happy with you either?” Snart fires out, voice slightly strained from jealousy. 

“I guess so..” Ray responds distractedly, intently focused as Barry’s frown turns into a slightly feral smile. Creating another scarlet blur across the room, Barry pushes Ray back away from the device and straddles his waist, pinning his arms to the chair and kissing him passionately. Ray turns crimson and Len goes white as Barry releases his arms and Ray starts responding enthusiastically. Feeling sick and with a pain in his chest, Leonard is about to call Mick to just start a fire to get them outside and apart but soon the door to the penthouse opens again. Eyes wide with concern as Leonard’s future counterpart walks through the door they are both equally shocked at what happens next. 

The future Leonard simply smirks and walks across the room and joins them both. Leaning down over Ray’s shoulder, he kisses both softly and joins Barry in their effort to get Ray away from his work. Leonard seems to say something and then they move to another room, as Barry starts stripping Len and Ray down on the way. 

Still too dumbstruck to react, they both watch as Leonard comes back in the room and leaves a piece of paper on the component and disarms the security systems. Smirking once more , he waves at the two across the street and laughs at their shocked faces all the way out of sight. 

“Oh my…” Begins Ray, “GOD!” Finishes Leonard

After a moment, Mick comes on the comm and barks out “Haircut! The code is wrong.” But before Ray can respond, Leonard cuts in and replies that they can get around it and they both quickly get into the penthouse, hearing sounds of laughter and low voices through the door. Silently working in unison, they both refuse to meet each other's eyes when a loud moan that sounded suspiciously like “Len” breaks through the silence. 

“Let’s go.” Ray quickly responds, pocketing the letter and component. “I don’t think we’ll be needing to come back with this, I have a feeling the future you has that covered.” Leonard stays suspiciously silent but nods and they call for the Waverider after meeting up with Mick. 

While waiting for the ship, Mick finally can’t contain his laughter, “Ran into future you Cold, said you might be shell shocked for a while. Didn’t expect this though.”But is met with awkward silence that just causes Mick to laugh harder. Never happier to see the ship in their life, they all board and Ray leaves to finish the component while Leonard tracks down Captain Hunter. 

“What about all that bullshit about messing with the timeline!” Len explodes as soon as he spots the redhaired man. 

“May I remind you, I am a time master, making discreet alterations to the timeline is what I do!” Hunter responds exasperated

“Discrete!” Leonard responds sarcastically, “My future self knew I would be there! How is that not messing with the timeline.” Deciding not to ignore the significant elephant in the room he continues, “What if what I saw happens because we saw it happen?” He finishes, trying to keep the slight hurt and sadness out of his voice. 

Hunter looks at him with resignation and what looked to be sympathy in his eyes, “As I said, I make discreet alterations to the timeline. What you saw is a result of a future event that impacts you all three regardless of that particular moment in time. I can’t say what will happen, it's never good to know too much about one's future, but it's a result of your emotions, not time travel. It just gives you another reason to continue.” And with that, he turns to walk down the hall, passing Ray with a nod. “Dr. Palmer, I’m sure you and Mr. Snart have much to discuss. 

Leonard turns to a shocked and blushing Ray and quickly tries to leave to conceal his embarrassment, but Ray lightly grabs his wrist and gives him a gentle kiss before quickly withdrawing. “He’s right.” Ray breathed softly, before shoving the paper in his hand and leaving Len in the hall to his thoughts. 

Looking down, he sees a photograph of all three of them, curled around each other in bed asleep. Barry in the middle turned towards Leonard while Ray is curled up against his back with his arm over Barry and resting on Leonard. Flipping the photograph over, he sees a note in his own hand writing, just a simple sentence, but one that he would remember forever. 

Its worth it.


End file.
